


Here to Fix Your Internet

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Not tagging Mandy because she was super briefly mentioned, Tech!Mickey, so yeah that's a thing lol might use that tag more in the future fingers crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Ian's internet is out and Mickey goes to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut. Probably not even any fluff tbh

Knock. Knock. 

“Hello.”

“Hey. I’m Mickey.” He points with his clipboard to his company truck behind him. “I'm here to fix your internet.”

“Cool, I just got the text you were on your way a few minutes ago.” After getting lost in his piercing blue eyes for a few seconds, he finally invites him in. “Oh yeah. Come on in.” He blushes. “That was really quick. I was just on the phone with them an hour ago.” He steps out of the way and opens the door enough for Mickey to enter.

Mickey slowly walks in and stands in the foyer. “Yeah, I was already in the area when you called tech support, and since you've been having issues recently that they’ve been unable to fix remotely, they decided it’d be best to send someone out.” 

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Ian says quietly as he puts his hands in his pockets. 

Mickey stands there awkwardly with all his equipment in his hands. He clears his throat. 

“Oh shit! Sorry! Uh, the router is this way.” He chuckles quietly at the guy’s awkwardness and follows him. He walks him through the living room and towards a corner with the usual home office setup: desk, computer, modem, etc. 

He starts setting up his equipment and running a few tests. Moving things. Unplugging things. Pressing buttons on the company tablet. 

Ian clears his throat trying to keep it casual. “So… how long you been a tech?” 

“About two years on the phone, three years via chat and 10 months making the house visits. I started the chat before the phone and did it off and on for three years.

“Oh okay.” His phone beeps and he talks it out to reply to the text.

“I'm really good with my hands. Besides it’s less stress. People are idiots. I hate trying to walk someone through something for an hour when I can just do it myself in minutes. And since I don't have the best… ‘phone voice’ they decided to try me on house visits.”

He looks up from his phone, green eyes sparkling, holding back a smirk, “Wow. Interesting. So you're not good with people on the phone, so they thought it’d be a swell idea to send you to them face to face. Makes total sense.” 

He rolls his eyes and goes back to messing with the tablet, running more tests. “Well most people don't really bother me or ask too many questions.” He raises an eyebrow at Ian who blushes a little. “So it's typically a very minimal amount of talking. ‘Hi. It's fixed. Bye.’ And repeat.”

Now, usually Ian can take a hint, but there was just something about this guy that just wouldn't let him shut up. He made jokes, asked more questions and even somehow brought up Jesus. 

“Hey, they said dude had gauged hands and could walk on water, I wouldn't put anything past him.”

 

***

 

“Okay. You're all set. Wanna test and make sure everything is working?”

He checks the mail app on his phone and a bunch of emails show up. “I think I'm all set. If it's working wirelessly I should be good with the Ethernet.”

“Ok cool. So here's my work contact information if you're having any issues with the internet again. Or if anything weird happens with the tv or phone or whatever.”

“Thanks.” He takes the sheet, folds it and places it in his back pocket. 

He bites his lip and pulls out a business card. “And...uh...here’s my business card. It's got my personal cell, just in case you can't reach me at my work cell. For whatever reason just in case.” He rushes out the last part. 

Ian isn't exactly how sure to interpret the last part, but he takes the card anyway and smiles as he does it. 

Mickey takes his stuff back to his truck and while he’s texting Mandy he gets a text from “Red.” 

-312-213-3312  
Since you're so good with your hands, wanna go to a pottery class with me this weekend? -Ian (cute guy who’s internet you just fixed) 

-312-213-1123   
Sure Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure which one to use: Charter, Comcast, AT&T, Xfinity, DiSH, Verizon, Frontier, Cox, Brighthouse, etc,. There's so many, so I didn't pick one. Just pretend he worked for whoever you have. Lol
> 
> Those are made up numbers. If they're real, please don't call or text them.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
